Helado Milagro
by ValeryVampire
Summary: Continuación de Pesadillas Han pasado ya 6 meses desde el accidente con Pitch Black, Tooth, North y Áster han dejado de buscar a Jack. Meme esté empezando a preocuparse por Jack, el día del parto estaba cerca y no tiene idea de cómo ayudarlo, ¿Será capaz Jack de encontrar la felicidad o la oscuridad le corromperá? Solo una persona muy especial le podrá ayudar a él... y a su hijo
1. A 3 meses del milagro

Pesadillas 2 HELADO MILAGRO

Summary: Continuación de Pesadillas

Han pasado ya 6 meses desde el accidente con Pitch Black, Tooth, North y Áster han dejado de buscar a Jack, los guardianes se han alejado por la rabia y la nostalgia que les da por no poder estar con Jack y que la causa de que no esté con ellos sea la desconfianza que le tenía, Meme esté empezando a preocuparse por Jack, el día del parto estaba cerca y no tiene idea de cómo ayudarle. Un Pitch Black listo para atacar, un Jack algo inestable a causa del embarazo, un artefacto que le podría salvar la vida al albino y el nacimiento de un Príncipe muy especial.

Advertencias: Mpreg, Drama, Romance y Lemmon

Pairing: Human! Áster x Jack

Fandom: Rise of the Guardians

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece si no a Dreamsworks y lo hago sin fines de lucro

Capítulo 1 A tres meses del milagro

_Buscando en la senda de la vida_

_El cansado viajero encontró_

_Aquel pequeño milagro _

_Que la vida le salvó_

_El frio a su alrededor _

_Muy poco le importó_

_Pues aquel pequeño milagro_

_De la nieve surgió_

Jack se despertó en la noche y miro a la ventana, sonrió con entusiasmo y salió de su cuarto para ver a Meme llegar, en todo este tiempo, el hombre de arena y él, habían establecido una unión bastante familiar.

Uno como el hijo y el otro como el padre, cada uno amaba y apoyaba al otro, Jack, como buen hijo, escuchaba los consejos de su padre, le ayudaba cuando el clima de los lugares fríos se volvía un problema y le brindaba toda la atención que le podía dar. Además de que le dio un reloj que le avisara donde se encontraba Pitch, las arenas negras que salieron de la columna de hielo eran grandes alarmas de que Pitch se encontraba cerca, se alteraban y lograban dar tiempo a Meme para preparar una ofensiva y así proteger a los niños.

Y aunque Meme también iba de vez en cuando a los guardianes, notaba la falta de comunicación de todos. Áster parecía apagado y algo entristecido, Norte parecía más severo e incluso llegó una que otra vez a dar algo de miedo, Tooth parecía algo perdida y llena de trabajo, le decía a las hadas a donde ir y si alguien llegaba a nombrar a Jack por accidente… Bueno digamos que la reunión se acababa y todos se iban a sus guaridas, les seguía doliendo bastante.

Una vez Meme le preguntó a Tooth si habían encontrado a Jack y ella solo respondió que no había caso, que el chico no les perdonaría nunca y que era imposible encontrarle, aquellas palabras decepcionaron a Meme, todos habían dejado de buscar.

En la guarida de Áster todo estaba normal, a excepción de los constantes suspiros de este cuando se daba cuenta de que a veces pintaba diseños invernales en sus huevos, lo cual lo deprimía y dejaba de pintar un rato, para luego seguir pintando al escuchar su caja de música, una verdadera hermosura de diseño y color.

La melodía era suave y atrapante, pintada a mano por él, con diseños primaverales y el mecanismo era una creación del mismísimo Jack, quien había inventado la tonada a partir de los sonidos que este oía en las ventiscas suaves.

Áster sonrió y siguió pintando alegre mientras la música seguía sonando, él nunca supo apreciar donde empezaba o terminaba la melodía, pues esta sonaba con delicadeza y como si fuera una danza de la naturaleza, algo mágico que giraba y giraba sin parar repitiéndose y repitiéndose sin parecer aburrido y fastidioso.

**-Hay Dios que hice… El chico no merecía ese trato que le di. Debí de protegerlo y confiar en él… Me lo merezco, el siempre trató de sentirse alguien y nosotros lo alejábamos- **Áster suspiró rendido y dejo de pintar aun faltaba algo de tiempo para la Pascua y casi tenía todos los huevos terminados.

Se levantó y se dirigió a su cuarto, hasta que unas pesadillas se pusieron en su camino y él se puso a la defensiva de inmediato.

**-Pitch, pedazo de mierda, largo de mi Madriguera-**

**-Conejo cuidado con ese lenguaje- **dijo Pitch divertido

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-** preguntó molesto Áster

**-Busco a Jack, el pequeño mocoso es difícil de encontrar. Aunque eso ustedes lo debieron de saber hace mucho si dejaron de buscarlo. ¿Cómo se sentiría el chico si supiera que lo han dejado de buscar?- **dijo Pitch sonriente

**-Será mejor que te vayas si no quieres que te rompa la cara- **amenazó el Conejo

Pitch sonrió y se empezó a retirar con sus sombras

**-Pobre de ti Áster, viviendo con ese miedo de nunca ser perdonado, de nunca encontrar a Jack, si que te tengo lástima, ese chico era muy especial, pero ahora ya no es su arma ni tampoco es la mía- **

**-Él no era un arma-**

**-¿Entonces que era?-**

**-Era parte de nuestra familia-**

**-Pero me parece que contigo era diferente ¿no?-**

**-¿A qué te refieres?- **dijo con un repentino interés Áster

**-¿Qué tan ciego estas? Ese chico te adoraba, siempre sobre ti, captando tu atención, ¿nunca notaste esa atención que te daba? Si que no te mereces a ese chico- **dijo con sorna

Áster miró con odio a Pitch y le agarró del cuello, lo lanzó a una pared, ganándose un gemido de dolor ahogado, se lanzó a él hecho una furia, sabía que lo que decía Pitch era verdad y eso era lo que más le hacía enojar, la verdad duele, y duele mucho si no has corregido el error que te molesta.

**-¿Sabes que es lo más gracioso Áster? Que el chico tenía miedo de lo que pensaras de él luego de que supieras lo que le hice- **

Pitch se desvaneció del lugar, dejando a un Áster confundido y dolido por todo lo que le había dicho, pero ese le dio una nueva determinación, encontraría a Jack fuera como fuera y para ello necesitaría ayuda de uno de los demás guardianes y espíritus pero no tenía ni idea de a quién pedirle ayuda.

**-Debo de conseguir ayuda y pronto… Dejo de encontrar a mi pequeño Frost Bite- **dijo con seriedad, miró afuera de su ventana, era de noche, así que se fue a dormir. Él, como Guardián de la Esperanza, no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

Mientras que en el Polo Sur, Jack estaba muy feliz conversando Meme, hasta que sintió algo en el vientre, unos ligeros golpes en su estómago le hicieron sonreír de una manera tan brillante y verdadera que captó la atención de Meme y este le preguntó qué pasaba

**-E—esta pateando… mira siéntelo, aquí- **tomó la mano del hombre de arena y la puso en su vientre.

Meme sonrió, podría sentir en su arena las patadas que daba el infante, eran suaves, tiernas, algo de lo que maravillarse, unas figuras se alzaron en la cabeza de Meme, mostrando unos copos de nieve, unas partituras de una canción suave, alegre, cariñosa, la misma que Jack siempre hacía sonar en su cajita musical.

**-Es tan lindo… me pregunto cómo será-**

Meme sonrió y con algunas de sus figuras le dijo a Jack que su bebe sería tan parecido a él que sería como una versión pequeña de él.

**-Eso sería fabuloso amigo- **dijo Jack sonriente

Meme sonrió y Jack bostezó, en el reloj que ellos habían puesto aparecía que era ya la media noche Meme señaló el cuarto de Jack y este hizo una mueca de fastidio.

Durante ese tiempo lo único que Meme no había logrado era crearle a Jack una costumbre de dormir y por mucho que se lo dijera Jack insistía que no necesitaba dormir.

**-Ya te dije Meme, no necesito dormir- **finalizó esa extraña conversación Jack

Lo que no esperaba es que el hombre de arena jugara su última carta, lanzarle una de sus esferas de polvo para dormir, la cual dio de lleno en la cara de Jack, dejándolo completamente dormido

Meme lo cargó a la cama del congelado Guardián y luego él mismo se dirigió a su cuarto para descansar un poco, hacía tiempo que no dormía una siesta y vaya que la necesitaba si seguía cuidando del joven Jack y su próximo y pequeño milagro.

Mientras tanto, Pitch seguía buscando a Jack, esperando encontrar una señal de donde se encontraba, pero nada se presentaba, había visitado todos los lugares, incluso en el Polo Sur pero no encontró nada, cosa curiosa, él creía que allí se encontraría el chico, pero se decidió alejar, durante 6 meses lo buscó por todas partes, pero seguía sin encontrarlo. Pero eso no lo detendría él seguiría buscando a su pequeño Frost para atormentar a los Guardianes y hablando de ellos…

Miró como Áster estaba estirando las patas y recorría varias partes del mundo, encontrándose con los espíritus de las estaciones, entre ellos, otoño, un viejo amigo de Jack, o mejor dicho compañero de Trabajo, esos dos parecían hermanos en la actitud, siempre molestando al otro, pero nunca defraudando al contrario, en su vida pasada había sido un gran guerrero junto a su mejor amigo, un dragón

**-Me temo que no le he visto Áster, pero creo saber quién te puede ayudar a buscarlo- **dijo el chico con una sonrisa

Otoño, mejor dicho Hiccup, era uno de los espíritus estacionarios que siempre tenían una idea de cómo encontrar a otros espíritus, en especial si se trataba de Jack.

-**¿En serio chico?- **dijo Áster cada vez más esperanzado

**-Estoy seguro, Áster, espérame aquí que lo voy a buscar. ¡Toothless!- **en un momento llegó el dragón del chico y ambos se fueron volando en busca de aquél que le ayudaría a encontrar a su helado amigo.

Aunque Meme le había prometido no decir nada a los Guardianes, nunca dijo nada sobre otros espíritus, en especial los compañeros de trabajo de Jack así que cuando Hiccup se acercó al Polo Sur por una ruta que le había indicado Meme y Jack lo vio por poco le da un paro cardiaco… de no ser porque reconoció a su viejo amigo

**-¡MEME! Ven que te debo preguntar algo- **dijo en voz alta mientras se dirigía al salón principal

El salón principal era una elegante sala con sillones grises y una mesa de centro de madera finamente tallada, un candelabro de arenas doradas contenidas en cristales de hielo que tenían forma de gotas de agua

Tocaron a la puerta y Jack abrió con una sonrisa traviesa

**-Hola Hiccup, ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo me encontraste?- **dijo el albino sorprendido de la inesperada visita que recibía… y que le hizo extrañamente feliz

**-Oh, eso, me lo dijo Meme el día que le pregunté dónde estabas, te desapareciste… y aumentaste de peso viejo- **dijo Hiccup haciendo notar la barriga de su amigo

**-Que chistoso chico dragón, mira que si solo vienes a decirme gordo te sacaré a paradas de aquí y te dejaré afuera congelándote- **advirtió juguetón

**-Ya, tranquilo Jack, solo bromeaba- **dijo Hiccup en un tono medio nervioso

Ambos se rieron y entraron, dejaron que Toothless fuera a un suelo de piedra y la calentó lo suficiente como para no incomodarle, el dragón se durmió un rato, había sido un largo viaje al sitio más frio del universo al que había viajado.

**-Dime, ¿Qué hace el espíritu del otoño en el lugar más frio del mundo y el más olvidado por cierto, aparte de visitar a su amigo y compañero de trabajo?- **dijo Jack acomodándose en uno de sus sofás de cuero blanco

**-Le hago un favor a cierto Guardián que te anda buscando y que no ha perdido la Esperanza de encontrarte- **dijo Hiccup

Al primer momento Jack no había captado la indirecta pero cuando relaciono las palabras Guardián y Esperanza en su cabeza, su corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora, si no fuera porque estaba helado el ambiente se hubiera ruborizado al máximo.

**-¿Áster?, ¿Buscándome? Viejo no me hagas ese tipo de bromas pesadas- **dijo tratando de mantener la calma

**-No es broma Jack, el pobre está devastado desde que te fuiste… todos lo estábamos…- **dijo con tristeza

**-Ahora solo Meme y yo sabemos dónde estás… y seguro que solo Meme sabe porque estás tan panzón- **dijo señalando la barriga de Jack que no había dejado de observar desde que había llegado

**-Tendré un pequeño milagro, gracias por preguntar antes de decirme gordo- **dijo un melodramático Jack para luego carcajearse con la cara de asombro de Hiccup

**-¡¿Tendrás un bebe?! ¿De quién?- **preguntó Hiccup

**-Esa es una historia que me cuesta recordar y contar- **dijo Jack algo entristecido

Hiccup observó a Jack un momento y luego le abrazó con ternura, esperando que sirviera de algo, quería darle a entender a Jack que no estaba solo y por Thor que no lo dejaría solo nunca.

Jack, se abrazó a Hiccup y empezó a llorar con fuerza, estaba acongojado y saber que un amigo, aparte de Meme claro está, le apoyaba le hacía sentir feliz, lloró por un largo rato, hasta que se quedó dormido.

**-Pobre, ha sufrido tanto en tan poco tiempo, ojalá pudiera ayudarle- **dijo Hiccup cargando a Jack a una recámara que estaba cerca y que seguramente era de Jack por el tipo de decoración

Meme, quien había estado presente sin que Jack se hubiera dado cuenta, le sonrió a Hiccup y dejaron descansar al podre espíritu que estaba algo destrozado por dentro, rupturas que ellos arreglarían, con cariño, cuidados y lo más importante, aquello que le faltó siempre a Jack.

_**AMOR**_

_**Notas de la Autora:**__** Hola a todos, bueno esta historia está entrelazada con Pesadillas, aquí veremos que nuevas aventuras tendrá Jack para alcanzar la felicidad que parece alejarse de este, espero les guste y… ¡Nos leemos Pronto!**_

_**Por cierto como soy mala les daré una probada de este Fic cada que se me dé la gana **_

_**¡Nos vemos y espero muchos comentarios!**_


	2. 2- ¿Arena blanca o nieve de sueños?

Capítulo 2.- ¿Arena blanca o nieve de sueños?

_Bajó del frío cielo_

_La nieve fue su hogar_

_Pero de su origen…_

_Nada se sabrá_

_Con el agua de madre _

_Y viento de padre_

_Oh rey del invierno_

_¿Cuál es tu deseo?_

Hiccup se quedó un par de horas hasta que recordó que Áster le había pedido, casi suplicado, que le ayudara a encontrar a Jack.

**-¡Oh no!- **exclamó Hiccup captando la atención de Meme

Meme preguntó por medio de la arena lo que pasaba

**-Es que Áster me pidió que le ayudara a buscar a Jack… tengo miedo de defraudarle y quitarle las esperanzas que tiene de volver a ver a Jack. Pero no quiero fallarle a una promesa con mi mejor amigo- **

Toothless levantó la cabeza y miró a Hiccup con expresión acusadora

**-Jack es mi mejor amigo tú eres algo más ¿Entiendes?- **dijo Hiccup como si supiera lo que su dragón pensara

Toothless volvió a agachar la cabeza y se hizo el dormido nuevamente

**-Ese dragón es muy celoso conmigo- **dijo un poco exasperado Hiccup olvidando el tema del que hablaba hace un rato

Meme miró a Hiccup e hizo figuras sobre su cabeza, un huevo de pascua, un mapa con una brújula y un copo de nieve, Hiccup no entendió el mensaje a la primera por lo que Meme tuvo que repetir y fue entonces que captó el mensaje que le daba Meme

**-Es verdad, Áster está desesperado por encontrar a Jack- **dijo

Meme se mostró confuso

**-Sé que es difícil de creer pero es cierto, el pobre no se veía bien cuando me fue a buscar… se le veía decaído- **explicó el chico dragón

Lo que no sabían es que mientras hablaban cierto albino les espiaba, su cara era una verdadera poesía, contrariedad, angustia, alegría esperanza, dolor y luego algo de nostalgia.

Esperó un rato más y fue a donde ellos estaban, fingiendo no haber escuchado nada y quejándose de los antojos que tenía, miró a Meme suplicante y con carita de niñito bueno, Meme sabía que esa cara solo podría significar una cosa… problemas

**-Meme… ¿podrías traerme unas frutas del trópico? Sabes que yo no puedo salir y sería descortés hacer que Hiccup fuera por ellas- **

Meme suspiró y alzó los hombros, miró a Jack y este le regresó la mirada con ternura, Meme sonrió incapaz de decirle que no y se fue de allí no sin antes acariciar el vientre de Jack y revolverle los cabellos blancos.

**-Bueno Jack ¿y a que viene ese extraño antojo?- **preguntó Hiccup

**-No lo sé, simplemente este bebé quiere cosas muy exóticas, a veces creo que heredó algo de maldad de su padre y quiere hacerme batallar- **dijo Jack con simpleza

**-Y a todo esto… ¿Quién es el padre de esta creatura?- **preguntó Hiccup mientras miraba a Jack a los ojos.

Jack se quedó mudo, desvió la mirada y unas lágrimas se asomaron por los zafiros ojos que poseía

**-¿No sabes lo que pasó hace 6 meses por Pascua?- **preguntó Jack

**-Le pregunté a los Guardianes pero estos me dijeron que era algo confidencial, ni a Madre le quisieron decir- **dijo Hiccup

**-Te contaré lo que pasó… pero prométeme que no me criticarás, juzgarás o regañaras por lo que te diga- **dijo Jack nervioso

**-Jack, yo sería la última persona que tuviera derecho a juzgar a los demás- **respondió Hiccup encaminando a Jack a la sala principal

**-No sé como comenzar este relato- **dijo Jack

**-Entonces yo te preguntaré cosas y tú me explicaras- **sugirió Hiccup

**-No Hiccup… no podría… esto lo tengo que contar yo sin preguntas de por medio que me hagan querer olvidar- **dijo Jack tratando de ser fuerte para no llorar en ese mismo instante

Hiccup solo le miró y trato de darle fuerzas, él sabía que cuando alguien hablaba era mejor no interrumpirles para que los que contaban no se arrepintieran de lo que decían

**-Está bien Jack, no tengas miedo de mí, sabes que somos como hermanos y nunca te abandonaría, tú nunca nos abandonaste a nosotros las estaciones cuando cometíamos un error, así que yo no lo haré contigo- **dijo Hiccup dándole ánimos al pobre albino

**-Gracias Jack… verás todo empezó semanas antes de Navidad, yo estaba creando nevadas cuando decidí volver al lago donde empezó mi "vida" de espíritu, empecé a soñar… pero los sueños se volvieron pesadillas, pesadillas donde yo era olvidado nuevamente, pero yo mismo me lo decía, mi parte más oscura me habló destrozando mis sueños. Tú sabes lo que pasa con nuestros poderes cuando nuestro estado de ánimo nos domina ¿cierto?- **preguntó Jack a Hiccup como si fuera lo más obvio

**-Se descontrolan- **dijo Hiccup

**-Exacto, las pesadillas me aterrorizaron tanto que mis poderes se descontrolaron, cree inconscientemente una enorme tormenta de nieve, que arrasó con todo... me alejé de los demás Guardianes por un tiempo a acusa de mi vergüenza- **dijo Jack

Hiccup no contestó nada, no sabía que decir, lo que él hacía cuando estaba asustado y sus poderes se descontrolaban no eran nada en comparación con los poderes de Jack

**- Me dirigí a unas cuevas para descansar pero Pitch me encontró y solo me hablo… me dijo que me uniera a él, me negué y él se fue, yo salí de esa cueva y me dirigí a los países del Norte de Europa, pasaron cerca de 2 meses y volví, estaba cercana la fecha de Pascua y quise ir a ver al Canguro… pero mis planes fueron arruinados cuando Pitch me encontró- **dijo Jack, conteniendo unas pocas lágrimas

Jack se quedó mudo, no sabía si continuar o no

**-Jack, es mejor si me sigues contando, las penas compartidas pesan menos y al menos así tendré razones para inundar La Madriguera del Conejo con hojas secas- **dijo Hiccup tratando de aligerar el ambiente

Jack sonrió y tomó un profundo respiro, exhaló y volvió a hablar

**-Luego de eso Pitch me persiguió, duramos como 2 días en esa persecución, era el día de Pascua cuando él me quitó el cayado y no me quedó más que huir y esconderme, pero él fue veloz y me acorraló en mi propio escondite. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que Pitch me amarró a la pared y me empezó a toquetear el cuerpo con sus manos… su tacto era cruel y despiadado, me marcó como suyo esa noche… me quitó algo que había atesorado por cientos de años… fue… traumático- **dijo Jack sintiendo asco de sí mismo, Hiccup se compadeció de él y le abrazó con ternura, acariciando el blanquecino cabello de Jack

**-¿Por qué desapareciste?- **preguntó Hiccup

**-Luego de que él me hizo eso salí de la cueva, unas pesadillas me rodearon y me hacían daño… aumentaban mi calor corporal matándome, los yetis me encontraron y me llevaron al taller de Norte. Desperté y las pesadillas me rodeaban, Pitch me sujetó y pero yo me quité la sudadera escapando de sus garras…-**

Jack no sabía cómo expresarse por lo que Hiccup intervino

**-Tenías marcas de aquel acto tan atroz ¿No es así?-**

**-Las tenía, Pitch sonrió con maldad cuando Áster me golpeó en la mejilla, todos estaban asombrados, las conclusiones erradas comenzaron a salir de la boca de mis amigos… acusándome de traidor y de fácil… me dijeron que si quería decirles que me revolcaba con Pitch se los hubiera dicho de otra manera- **dijo Jack

Los sollozos del albino se intensificaron

**-Jack si no puedes terminar de contarme no lo hagas… no te obligaré a que recuerdes algo tan cruel- **dijo Hiccup

**-Está bien Hiccup me falta poco para acabar, además… prefiero terminar de contarte esto ahora que quedarme con este sentimiento dentro- **dijo Jack

**-Entonces continua, yo seguiré aquí- **aseguró Hiccup mientras seguía abrazando el frío cuerpo de su mejor amigo

**-Está bien… luego de eso… yo me quebré, empecé a sentirme despreciado, odiado, solo… sentí como todo ese mundo utópico se derrumbaba frente a mis ojos… el miedo me controló y luego de sacar una frustración de 300 años contra los Guardianes… huí. Llegué aquí al Polo Sur y miré la escultura de hielo y arenas negras que hice con Pitch en una batalla cuando por poco él ganaba… use eso como pilar principal de todo este palacio… Meme me encontró empezando la construcción de este castillo junto con los clones de nieve que hago, semanas luego… me enteré de que tenía en mi interior un hijo de Pitch Black… Meme me ayudó a superar numerosas pruebas durante estos 6 meses- **dijo Jack finalizando la historia

**-¿Y ahora qué harás con tu pequeño?- **preguntó Hiccup

**-No lo sé… tengo miedo a ser un mal padre- **dijo Jack

Hiccup rió un poco confundiendo a Jack

**-Serás un horrible padre Jack, de eso estoy seguro, pero sé que serás "una gran madre" para el niño que traes, dentro. Lo sé, lo presiento, porque te conozco, nunca tuviste la autoridad de un padre pero siempre tuviste esa ternura de madre- **dijo Hiccup

Jack se sonrojó ante las palabras de Hiccup y se echó a reír con ganas por el comentario de su mejor amigo casi hermano

Ambos bromearon un rato más, Jack se sentía extrañamente ligero ese día, sentía como si un peso se hubiera retirado de su espalda, se sentía libre, alegre pero eso no haría que retirara las nubes de tormenta que custodiaban su castillo…

**-Sabes… me gustaría ver la cara del Conejo cuando le diga que tendré un hijo- **dijo Jack imaginándose el desmayo de Áster

**-Si se lo dices se muere, el pobre ha estado buscándote por todo el globo terráqueo, nunca vino por acá porque tú sabes lo mal que se pone con los climas fríos- **dijo Hiccup

Jack se quedó un momento pensativo

**-¿Crees que me perdone por abandonarle de esa manera?- **dijo

**-La verdadera pregunta Jack es ¿Tú le perdonas por haber puesto en duda tu palabra?- **dijo Hiccup con aires de sabio

**-En cuanto recuperé una caja musical que hicimos entre los dos… supe que yo lo amaba demasiado como para no perdonarle él es parte de mi todo- **dijo Jack con aire soñador

En ese momento miles de arenas blancas se mecieron alrededor de ellos, bueno… no era exactamente arena, era más bien fina nieve que hacía formas similares a las de Meme

**-Jack… ¿Qué es esto? ¿Arena blanca o nieve de sueños?- **dijo Hiccup asombrado al ver que tocando esa nieve se deformaba en figuras de dragones similares a Toothless volando

**-No lo sé… aun no le pongo nombre, pero sé que me ayuda a pensar, es relajante y puedo hacer las partituras de la melodía que yo mismo compuse- **dijo Jack sonriente

**-Hablando de eso… ¿puedo ver la caja?- **preguntó Hiccup

**-Claro que sí, ven te la mostraré- **dijo Jack levantándose y jalando a Hiccup a su cuarto.

La caja musical estaba sobre una mesa de noche, pintado bellamente con colores azules invernales, copos de nieve pintados con delicadeza y una figura de un copo de nieve cubría la tapa de esta caja, Hiccup apreció que la pieza se movía en círculos mientras estaba en marcha la música, obviamente la mano de pintura no era de otro más que de Áster, pero el mecanismo… el mecanismo sencillo pero a la vez complejo para los que no saben de cajas musicales era totalmente perfecto, todas piezas habían sido hechas a mano, tocando una melodía que solo las estaciones podían escuchar sin tener que oírlo salir de otro lugar, ese sonido tan majestuoso que solo 5 espíritus tenían el placer de oír

**-Jack… esta es la caja gemela de la de Áster ¿no?- **dijo Hiccup

**-Así es, yo hice la pieza musical para que mi querido colita de algodón la disfrutara y luego el hizo la pintura de ambas, no sabes lo feliz que fui cuando me dijo que la melodía era hermosa, sonreí y le dije que la mantuviera fuera de las manos de aquellos que no fueran espíritus estacionales- **dijo Jack

**-Lo ha hecho bien, solo yo lo sé- **dijo Hiccup

Toothless rugió desesperado y miró a los dos espíritus

**-Me debo ir Jack, prometo que volveré pronto- **dijo Hiccup subiendo al lomo de su dragón

Jack se despidió de Hiccup y los vio alzar vuelo alejándose del Polo sur, decidió poner su caja musical y bajar al laboratorio para seguir con un par de proyectos que tenía, la música inundó todo el castillo

Mientras tanto Meme se había encontrado con Áster cerca de una playa tropical, lo vio decaído y le quiso hacer un poco de "plática" pero en ese momento Hiccup le había interceptado y los dos bajaron a donde Áster

**-Otoño, que bueno verte, ¿encontraste a Jack?- **dijo Áster

**-No, pero puede que Meme nos ayude- **dijo Hiccup mientras Meme aparecía detrás de él

Áster, se sintió nervioso y miró al señor de los sueños

**-Perdóname por haberle fallado a Jack, pero ahora deseo encontrarlo y para eso necesito tu ayuda, por favor Meme-**

Meme sonrió con suavidad y puso su mano en el hombro del joven

**-Gracias por perdonarme Meme- **dijo Áster

Meme iba a "decir" algo pero sintió como su mano izquierda vibraba, el reloj de arenas negras se agitó y Meme se puso en actitud de batalla, miró a su alrededor y Toothless se revolvió molesto, Áster mirando la tención de los otros se sacó sus boomerangs dejando a Hiccup en el centro, protegiéndolo ya que en ese momento no estaba en el lugar para usar sus poderes

**-Vaya pero si son el Conejo, el Soñador y el Chico con su Dragón, que tierna imagen, pero saben… creo que les falta algo de miedo- **dijo Pitch mirándolos con diversión

Aquello sería una _pesadilla_

_**Notas de la autora: Espero les guste, por cierto si no consigo por lo menos 5 comentarios en el capítulo olvídense de uno siguiente **_

_**¡Nos leemos luego y no olviden los comentarios!**_


	3. 3- Los Clones de Frost

Capítulo 3.- Los clones de Frost

_Caída nieve que secretos haz de ocultar_

_Decidme porque haz de callar_

_Corriendo veloz, el viento te acompaña_

_Dejando a su paso caos o esperanza_

_Suave como espuma_

_Proveniente del mar_

_Ayuda eterna_

_Al que te llega a apreciar_

* * *

Los chicos se mantenían en guardia prevenidos para cualquier ataque que el Rey de las Sombras les pudiese lanzar, Áster miraba a todas partes preocupado, Meme no estaba tan nervioso él sabía que Pitch seguía débil y que no les podría hacer mucho daño pero también se mantenía firme, conociendo a Pitch no les tendría ninguna piedad, Toothless estaba de espaldas a Hiccup tratando de protegerlo del desconocido peligro… Pero nadie esperó que Pitch hiciera una jugada tan baja y cobarde

**-¡NO! ¡Toothless, ayuda!- **gritó Hiccup cuando su propia sombra le jaló al suelo y haciéndolo desaparecer ante la mirada sorprendida de todos

**-¡HICCUP!- **gritó Áster

Los chicos se pusieron tensos esperando otro ataque, un movimiento alguna señal de que estaba cerca Pitch pero nada, ni un ruido ni una sombra, nada… tampoco estaba Hiccup… Pitch se lo había llevado a alguna parte lejos de ellos…

Las arenas negras en el reloj de Meme dejaron de moverse poco a poco mientras ellos seguían alertas

Toothless rugió con furia y Meme miró a todas partes sacando sus látigos de arena dorada, Pitch rió con fuerza… su risa se fue haciendo distante, lejana… Áster empezó a sentirse tan frustrado, Toothless ocultaba lágrimas de tristeza y apretaba los dientes todo lo que podía, rugió con dolor y Meme sentía la pérdida que ambos espíritus sufrían

**-Esto… no debió de pasar… por qué a él… porque siempre es a los menos afortunados- **Murmuraba molesto Áster

Mientras tanto en algún lugar cercano al Polo Sur Hiccup caía a un duro piso de roca negra, la superficie brillaba como su fuera una gema, pero era tan fría y tan sombría que le recordaba a las rocas de obsidiana

Unas hábiles y oscuras manos le sujetaban firmemente los brazos y los pies, un rasguño en el cuello le hizo recordar donde estaba y en qué situación se encontraba.

La guarida era una caverna de piedra obsidiana que tenía oscuros pasillos y jaulas de oro en el techo, un globo terráqueo de metal pesado en el centro y alumbraba los creyentes con luces doradas, arenas negras se arremolinaban a su alrededor y Pitch Black se acercó a él con la mirada llena de odio

**-Bienvenido a mi Guarida, otoño- **dijo Pitch con una sonrisa de suficiencia

**-Pitch Black, Jack hablaba de ti y de lo mal que le caías durante nuestras juntas estacionales- **dijo Hiccup mirándole con algo de temor y odio

**-Que considerado el acordarse de mí- **dijo Pitch con sorna

**-¿Qué quieres conmigo?- **dijo Hiccup

**-Así que quieres llegar rápido al grano, bien te lo diré. Dime donde está Jack Frost o me aseguraré de que no vuelvas a ver a tu amado dragón- **dijo Pitch

**-Nunca te lo diré- **respondió Hiccup pero una cachetada fue la respuesta que recibió

**-¿Cómo osas desafiarme?- **dijo Pitch

**-Jack es mi mejor amigo y nunca le fallaré, a él no le podría hacer eso- **dijo Hiccup

**-Que tierno de tu parte pero eso no te salvará Hiccup- **dijo Pitch listo para atacarle

**-Jack… Ayúdame por favor… no me dejes solo… por favor- **susurraba Hiccup con lágrimas en los ojos

Hiccup cerró los ojos y esperó el golpe de gracia de Pitch pero este nunca llegó, ese escondite se llenó de un frío tremendo y algo helado le empezó a desatar las manos

**-Pe—pero… ¿Qué sucede?- **dijo Hiccup confuso

El chico abrió sus ojos y se encontró con los Clones que Jack le había mencionado solo que estos parecían tener más… vida

**-¿Jack Frost?- **dijo Pitch al primer momento que vio a los clones

Hiccup observó que el primer Clon tenía sujetado a Pitch para que este no le hiciera daño, mientras que el segundo le estaba liberando de las ataduras de Pitch

**-Cerca pero lejos como siempre Pitch- **dijo el clon golpeándole en la cara

**-Están hechos de hielo y nieve- **dijo Hiccup levantándose

**-Me imagino que Jack los hizo- **dijo Pitch mirando a los clones

**-Si… y nos envió en ayuda de un amigo suyo- **dijeron los clones con ira al ver a Pitch

**-Frost tiene la mala tendencia de interponerse en mis planes- **dijo Pitch mirando a los clones

**-Y siempre la tendrá mientras tu sigas con esos planes tuyos- **dijo uno de los clones haciéndole frente

Pitch empezó a pelear con uno de los clones mientras el otro sacaba a Hiccup de la caverna

**-Lamento que hayas tenido que ser parte de esto, te llevaré con los otros- **dijo el clon convirtiéndose en puros copos de nieve que el viento se llevó junto con Hiccup

El viaje fue rápido pues el viento fue veloz, pero a su paso dejó esperanza o destrucción, pocos copos de nieve empezaron a caer

**-¿Pero qué demonios?- **dijo Áster sintiendo un poco de nieve caer en su nariz

**-¡Chicos!- **gritó Hiccup con alegría

Meme se le acercó en el aire y observó los copos de nieve caer a las orillas de un pequeño lago simulando la suave espuma del mar

**-¿Cómo… cómo escapaste de Pitch?- **dijo Áster confundido

**-Fue Jack… él me salvó mandando a sus clones para rescatarme- **dijo Hiccup mirando la "espuma"

**-¿El chico puede hacer eso?-** preguntó Bunny escéptico

**-El puede hacer más cosas de las que nosotros pensamos que puede- **dijo Hiccup

Meme miró al cielo y notó que estaba oscureciendo, jaló del brazo a Áster y este captó el mensaje

**-Se hace tarde, deberías volver a tu casa, no es seguro que estés afuera y en la oscuridad con Pitch tras de ti- **dijo Áster

**-Está bien, vamos Toothless- **dijo Hiccup montando el lomo de su dragón y alzando el vuelo.

Pero él no se dirigiría a casa ese día. Por supuesto que no, él iría a agradecerle a Jack por haberle salvado el pellejo

_Hacía frío… pero siempre lo hacía, al menos a su alrededor, el palacio lucía tan vacío que sus pasos resonaban y hacían eco contra las paredes de los largos pasillos_

_La soledad para Jack era una gran oportunidad para pensar, pero también era una oportunidad para ponerse en duda todo lo que hacía y si lo que había hecho era realmente lo correcto…_

_Suspiró y recordó que esa misma tarde había presentido que algo malo pasaba y por ellos envió a sus clones a vigilar a Meme y a Hiccup… desde ese momento no sabía que les había pasado_

_**-Espero que esté bien Hiccup- **__dijo Jack a la nada_

_**-Fue atacado por Pitch y no sé si mis clones pudieron salvarle, uno de ellos se deshizo y el otro fue hecho trizas- **__dijo Jack explicándole algo a alguien_

_**-Creo que debo de descansar… además Meme me debe unas frutas tropicales- **__dijo Jack medio molesto_

_La puerta sonando captó su atención y no pudo evitar ir a ver quién era, a lo mejor y era Meme con sus frutas o Hiccup sonriente para decirle que estaba bien… _

_Pero las arenas negras que estaban en aquél pilar de hielo se movieron lentamente_

_**-No…- **__dijo Jack corriendo lejos de la puerta principal, se adentro en unos pasadizos secretos y esperó a que lo peor pasara, pero de su propia sombra salió una versión oscura de él… _

_**-Tú de nuevo- **__dijo Jack mientras todo se volvía a su alrededor de un matiz gris oscuro_

_**-Exacto Jack- **__dijo la copia_

_**-¿Qué quieres hora?- **__dijo Jack alejándose_

_**-Saber que tienes planeado para esa creatura en tu interior-**_

_**-Eso no te incumbe, el pequeño no tendrá por qué estar relacionado contigo, él es mi pequeño trozo de alegría y esperanza ¡Y tú no me lo vas a quitar!- **__le gritó a la sombre que se movía a su alrededor y la congeló_

_Sintió como le movían y una voz llamándole…_

_**-Jack… Despierta Jack- **__dijo una voz preocupada_

**-¿Mande?-** dijo Jack despertando de una extraña siesta

**-Estás bien, que alivio, por un momento te creí inconsciente- **dijo Hiccup

**-Estoy bien, además el preocupado debería de ser yo, fuiste atacado por Pitch- **dijo Jack mirando a su mejor amigo

**-Tus clones son unos excelentes rescatistas- **dijo Hiccup riendo un poco

Jack se empezó a reír también, ver a su casi hermano a salvo le hacía bastante feliz, en especial si él había logrado eso

_**-Después de todo… creo que nunca dejaré de cuidar a los que yo considero mi familia- **_pensó Jack mientras empezaba a hablar con Hiccup de cualquier tema

Mientras tanto Meme y Áster tenían una "conversación" acerca de Jack

**-Esto es serio Meme… deseo encontrar a Jack y pedirle perdón por todo… además… quiero hablar de algo muy personal con él- **dijo Áster mientras miraba al Guardián de los Sueños a los ojos

Meme le miró con algo de duda, el sabía que Áster era un cabeza dura de lo peor… pero esta nueva faceta de él… sentía que debía creerle pero no estaba seguro, desvió la mirada y lanzo un suspiro a su manera, Áster se sentía algo presionado e intranquilo

**-Meme… quiero decirle lo que siento a Jack…- **dijo Áster

Meme miró a Áster sorprendido y este agachó la mirada, no sabía cómo reaccionar ahora

**-Meme… ¿Tú sabes dónde está Jack?- **preguntó Áster

Meme asintió

**-¿Me puedes decir dónde está?- **preguntó Áster intentando ver su de algo se servía hablar con un mudo

Meme negó, Bunny soltó un suspiro pero el movimiento de arenas llamó su atención

Las figuras sobre la cabeza de Meme eran normalmente incomprensibles para Áster pero esta vez… esta vez fueron muy claras con él

"_Él debe de estar listo para verte, aún tiene cosas que pensar, pero de algo estoy seguro… él te ama" _

Decir que Bunny estaba feliz era poco, la mirada de Áster por fin, luego de 6 meses de desesperanza y tristezas, brillaba con esperanza y alegría

**-Meme… Dile a Jack que aún tengo la caja de música… él lo entenderá- **dijo Áster con una ligera sonrisa en los labios

Meme sonrió y se fue volando al Polo Sur

Mientras tanto Áster decidió ir a su Madriguera para descansar de ese día tan pesado que había tenido, tenía la sensación de que algo más iba a pasar… y deseó no haber tenido ese presentimiento

**-¿Pero qué demonios?- **dijo al llegar a su Madriguera

El normalmente cielo azul estaba repleto de densas y oscuras nubes negras, los huevos estaban escondidos y asustados… y los que no estaban escondidos era porque ya se encontraban destrozados en el piso, oscuras creaturas se asomaban por los rincones de entre los árboles, el río de pintura se había oscurecido y escalofríos cruzaron por la espalda de Áster

**-Jodido hijo de perra, ¡Sal de donde estés!- **gritó Áster furioso y armado

**-Que vocabulario el tuyo conejo- **dijo Pitch desde algún lugar

**-¿Qué quieres aquí?- **dijo Áster

**-Busco algo… algo que te sigue dando una esperanza de que Frost está en algún lugar, pero la pregunta es… ¿Qué cosa es esa?- **dijo Pitch con un tono frío y maligno

**-Lárgate Black- **dijeron un total de tres voces al unísono

Tres clones, hechos de hielo y nieve, llegaron a la Madriguera y miraron con odio a Pitch

**-¿Qué son?- **dijeron Pitch y Áster asombrados ante los clones que les interrumpían en aquel momento de tención

**-Somos _Los Clones de Frost_- **dijeron las voces lanzándose a atacar a Pitch

_**Notas de la autora: Espero les guste, sé que es un poco lento este capítulo pero es necesario que lo ponga para que entiendan el próximo capítulo **_

_**Por cierto necesito su ayuda para ponerle nombre al hijo de Jack estos son los nombres que he pensado**_

_**1.- Darkless**_

_**2.- Koriok**_

_**3.- Darkice**_

_**¡Nos leemos pronto y no olviden los comentarios!**_


	4. 4- Oscuridad Congelada

Capítulo 4.- Oscuridad congelada

_Creatura que asecha en la oscuridad_

_Vigilando al protegido de la frialdad_

_Maldad que caza bondad_

_Locura que acaba con la lealtad_

_Música constante_

_De encanto atrapante_

_Buscad la salida a la libertad_

_Y al escapad no debéis fallad_

Pitch había llegado momentos antes que el conejo a la Madriguera… él buscaba algo… pero no tenía ni idea de que buscaba, su única pista era que aquello que buscaba conectaba a Frost con el maldito de Bunny

**-Busquen en todas partes, debemos de encontrar algo referencial al pequeño Jack, tenemos que aplastar las esperanzas de cierto espíritu saltarín-** dijo Pitch mandando a sus sombras a buscar algo desconocido para ellos

Pitch personalmente fue al cuarto de Bunny y casi lo despedaza buscando lo que quería… nada a excepción de una caja musical llamaron su atención, pero la caja musical fue olímpicamente ignorada luego de ver los diseños en que estaba pintada. Un paisaje de primavera, sin un copo de nieve a la vista, sin nada que recordara a Jack Frost, así que dejó de lado el pequeño objeto.

Salió del cuarto y mandó oscurecer todo el lugar, él mismo destruyó varios y preciosos huevos, su arena inundó el río, el cielo se volvió negro y la desesperación se sentía en el ambiente

Pitch rió con ganas y luego de unos momentos llegó Bunny

**-Jodido hijo de perra, ¡Sal de donde estés!- **gritó Áster furioso y armado

**-Que vocabulario el tuyo conejo- **dijo Pitch mirando oculto entre las espesas nubes oscuras

**-¿Qué quieres aquí?- **dijo Áster

**-Busco algo… algo que te sigue dando una esperanza de que Frost está en algún lugar, pero la pregunta es… ¿Qué cosa es esa?- **dijo Pitch con un tono frío y maligno mientras bajaba rodeado de pesadillas a donde Áster

**-Lárgate Black- **dijeron un total de tres voces al unísono mientras el aire se volvía frío y unos pocos copos de nieve cayeron al suelo

Tres clones, hechos de hielo y nieve, llegaron a la Madriguera y miraron con odio a Pitch, quien retrocedió algo asombrado al reconocer esas figuras

**-¿Qué son?- **dijeron Pitch y Áster al unísono mientras los clones se acercaban a donde Áster y Pitch

**-Somos los Clones de Frost- **dijeron las voces lanzándose a atacar a Pitch

Áster se encontraba sorprendido ante lo que veía, tres clones exactamente iguales a Jack Frost se encontraban peleando contra Pitch Black… bueno mejor dicho contra las pesadillas de Pitch

**-Hijo de puta, ¿Donde te escondiste?- **dijo Bunny buscando a Pitch con la mirada

**-Lenguaje, Bunnymund, lenguaje- **dijo Pitch detrás de él

Bunny apenas pudo girarse cuando sintió algo caliente y algo frío en su cuerpo, sintió dolor y alivio, cayó al piso y notó como su brazo sangraba, _lo caliente_, miró como las manos de un clon estaban manchadas de sangre por haberle quitado del camino, _lo frío_, miró la cuchilla de pesadillas en manos de Pitch con su sangre en ella, _el dolor_, miró un trozo de escacha que empezaba a cubrir su herida quitando las pocas arenas que quedaran en la herida, _el alivio_, uno de los clones tenía su mano sujetando la muñeca de Pitch

**-Aléjate Black, que a nuestro señor le enfadaría bastante el saber que dañas a sus protegidos- **dijo el clon que le sujetaba

**-Dile a tu amo que no se librará tan fácil de mi- **dijo Pitch desapareciendo del lugar hecho una vil sombra

Las pesadillas se retiraron pero el rio de pintura quedó contaminado

**-¿Qué rayos fue todo eso?- **dijo Áster en voz alta

**-Eso fue un ataque directo y letal-** dijo uno de los clones

**-Al parecer él quería destrozar tus esperanzas- **dijeron los otros dos al mismo tiempo

**-¿Qué cosa?- **dijo Áster

**-E. Áster Bunnymund, usted como Guardián de la Esperanza debe de estar confiado, esperanzado y sin preocupaciones mayores a las de pintar sus huevos y proteger a los niños- **dijo el primer clon

**-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que Pitch vino y destrozó mi Madriguera?- **dijo Áster mirando a su alrededor

**-Él buscaba algo… Algo importante para usted y que fuese de parte de mi Amo- **dijo el clon con tranquilidad

**-¡La Caja Estacional!- **dijo Áster levemente preocupado

**-Exactamente- **dijo como si nada el clon

Áster corrió a sus aposentos y descubrió todo destrozado… bueno casi todo.

Una pequeña caja de madera, pintada con tonos cálidos y de primavera sin copos de nieve ni brisas que refrescaran más de lo debido, un escenario sofocante para un espíritu del invierno… al menos eso era por fuera…

Áster se sacó del cuello un collar con una llave con el diseño de copo de nieve, la puso en la cerradura del frente giró la llave, esta se abrió y dejó que Bunny viera su interior y contenido con alivio.

Él interior parecía un congelador pintado de negro que contenía en su interior un pequeño y tierno copo de hielo de los que Jack usaba para que los niños empezaran a jugar de la nada

**-Creo que no le pareció importante esto viendo el exterior- **dijo Bunny con un tranquilo suspiro

**-Ciertamente, bueno señor Bunnymund, nos marchamos- **dijo el clon que había seguido a Bunny

**-¿A dónde?- **preguntó Áster, si lograba hacer que los clones les dijeran su lugar de origen posiblemente podría encontrar a Jack

**-En Canadá necesitan una buena nevada señor- **dijo uno de los clones haciéndose el chistoso y jalando al serio para llevárselo

Bunny miró a esos dos clones irse, pero vio que uno solo estaba parado en la puerta con una sonrisa

**-¿Y tú qué o qué?- **dijo Áster un poco frustrado

**-¿Usted ama a Jack Frost?- **preguntó el clon con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro

**-¿Qué dices?- **respondió Bunny con la cara medio roja y con expresión de ser descubierto en una travesura

El Clon no respondió y le entregó a Bunny una caja negra para luego irse del lugar

Bunny miró extrañado la caja y luego la abrió, dentro había un cuarzo de forma extraña, pero al mirarle con detalle descubrió que era la mitad de un corazón

**-¿Qué significa esto?- **se preguntó Bunny para luego ver una nota al fondo de la caja

"_**Para E. Áster Bunnymund: **_

_**Si tienes esto es manos es porque uno de mis clones te lo dejó creyendo que era lo mejor, si es así… solo espero que no lo deseches… esta es tu mitad de corazón, el patrón que tiene es único y yo soy el único con la otra mitad.**_

_**¿Te soy sincero? Te amo… pero sé que tu a mi no, me lo demostraste el día en que me fui, nunca me buscaron y si lo hicieron no fue en los lugares correctos. Me pregunto si aún tienes la caja de música, yo aún la tengo y allí dentro guardo el huevo con diseños de primavera que me hiciste con especial agrado cuando fui a verte un día a la Madriguera, ¿por qué no me deshice de ella cuando llegué a mi actual hogar? Porque no tenía el corazón para hacer eso…**_

_**Bunny, te entrego la mitad del corazón que siempre te perteneció y pertenecerá, hasta el fin de mis días**_

_**Atentamente: Jack Overland Frost"**_

Llorar, llorar era lo único que Bunny pudo hacer luego de leer esa carta, esa carta donde Jack se había expresado tan abiertamente, sonrió mientras más lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Lloraba, si él lloraba, pero lo hacía de felicidad, derramaba lágrimas con una incomparable alegría, ahora más que nunca quería encontrar a su pequeño Frost Bite, quería estrecharlo en sus brazos y decirle que se dejara de preocupar pues él le amaba, le amaba con todo el corazón, eso lo notó aquel clon y fue por ello que le dio esa mitad de corazón

La alegría de Áster solo era superada por la desesperación de Jack de no encontrar la penosa y emotiva carta que había escrito a Bunny

**-¡Hay Hiccup que voy a hacer! Si alguien encuentra esa carta y la lee seguro que se ríe de mí durante lo que me queda de eternidad- **dijo Jack cansado de que sus clones le dijeran que no encontraban la bendita carta

**-Pero Jack… ¿De qué te preocupas? Solo estamos Meme, Toothless, tus clones y o aquí, y ninguno se va a burlar- **dijo Hiccup tratando de calmar a su amigo

**-Lo sé… pero aun así… esa carta y ese dije no deben de salir de este castillo- **dijo Jack un poco menos alterado

Hiccup iba a decir algo cuando tres clones llegaron un poco derretidos, cosa que sorprendió a Jack

**-Chicos vengan acá- **dijo autoritariamente Jack

**-Si mi señor- **dijo una de los clones, que aparentemente era más serio que los otros

**-¿Dónde estaban ustedes tres que se encuentran en este estado?- **preguntó mientras les devolvía su forma original

**-Fuimos a proteger a alguien, Pitch Black le atacó directamente- **dijo un Jack más relajado pero no tanto como el original

**-¿Quién fue el pobre desdichado que salvaron?- **dijo Jack mientras se tomaba un té helado que le había dado Hiccup

**-E. Áster Bunnymund- **dijo el clon que le había dado la caja con el corazón y la carta a Bunny

Jack abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y escupió el té mientras tosía, aquello lo había tomado bastante desprevenido, miró a los clones con seriedad

**-Quiero que me reporten que hizo Pitch- **dijo Jack

**-Al parecer Pitch Black había encontrado una debilidad en las esperanzas de E. Áster y deseaba quitársela, lo bueno fue que le interceptamos antes de que algo más pasara y le quitara ese pequeño detalle- **dijo el más serio de los clones

**-Sin mencionar que hizo añicos la Madriguera- **dijo el relajado

**-Y contaminó el Río de Pintura- **dijo el que dio la caja y por supuesto el más sensitivo a las emociones

**-¡¿Qué hizo qué?!- **dijo Jack totalmente alterado

En el pasado visitar la Madriguera de Bunny no era para molestar al Guardián de la Esperanza, aun que eso fuera como un premio extra, la verdadera razón radicaba en que el paisaje, el color, el clima, la vista, la vida que inundaban el lugar hacían más que feliz al joven espíritu invernal. Esas vistas le ponían algo celoso de que él no pudiera hacer tal belleza por lo que solo se quedaba viendo ese lugar hasta que sintiera su temperatura elevarse luego de eso se marchaba y se prometía ir de nuevo al siguiente día

Así que semejante noticia de que su lugar favorito, aparte de su palacio y sus cuartos, había sigo destruido le había dejado con un mal sabor en la boca… y aquello no le pareció al pequeño Frost no le pareció nada bien

**-Duele…- **se quejó Jack sosteniéndose el vientre

Punzadas de dolor le hicieron recostarse en el sillón y respirar con agitación, se sujetó el vientre, gimió levemente de dolor y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

**-Lla—llamen a Meme y—y que sea rápido- **dijo en susurros Jack

El clon más sensitivo fue corriendo por el mencionado

Meme estaba revisando una pequeña anomalía en las arenas negras, se agitaban pero no como lo harían con Pitch esta ocasión se movieron con suavidad

**-¡MEME! ¡AYUDA ALGO LE PASA AL AMO JACK!- **dijo agitado el clon mientras sacaba al hombre de arena de su ensoñación

Meme enseguida salió corriendo seguido del clon, llegaron a la sala y miraron a Hiccup sosteniendo la mano de Jack que gemía de dolor

**-M—Me duele… por favor hagan algo… é—él viene… a-algo le pasa… e—está antes de tiempo- **decía entre-cortadamente mientras una mancha de sangre se veía bajo su cuerpo

Todos a su alrededor le miraron con miedo… estaba altamente estresado y eso le haría gastar más fuerzas de las necesarias…

Jack se estaba muriendo, su hijo estaba por nacer, el miedo se hacía notar… y el miedo esa detectado por Pitch Black….

Ahora el Rey de las Pesadillas sabe a dónde ir para conseguir el arma que tanto anhelaba y el Conejo de Pascua debe de ir a donde siente que falta esperanza… todo para ver el nacimiento de un _**Oscuridad Congelada**_

_**Notas de la autora: ¡Hola! Espero que no me maten por el capítulo de hoy pero era necesario hacerlo para ponerle algo de sabor a esta historia… Ok no solo quiero meter en problemas al pobre de Jack… ok veamos… sobre el nombre del niño ya se cual ponerle… **_

_**¡Ethan!**_

_**¡Nos leemos luego y no olviden los comentarios!**_


	5. 5- Vida Nueva

Capítulo 5.- Vida nueva

_Oh amores que se van como cenizas_

_Oh corazones que se van como brisas_

_Sueños e ilusiones_

_Amores o traiciones_

_Caminantes anhelantes_

_Ladrones infames_

_Soñadores destrozaos_

_Y guardianes desolados_

* * *

Jack estaba gimiendo de dolor, sentía como si todo su cuerpo se partiera en dos, sentía la sangre salir de su cuerpo, estaba desesperado, asustado, sus lágrimas caían dolorosas y desesperanzadas, se sentía en un vacío…

Miró a una esquina de la habitación y allí le vio, sus ojos casi negros, ropa idéntica a la de él solo que oscurecida, piel grisácea, cabello completamente negro, el cayado del contrario estaba podrido

Hiccup se encontraba histérico, nunca había asistido a un parto y mucho menos a uno masculino, en el pasado ya había pasado parcialmente por eso pero en aquella ocasión tenía gente que sabía lo que hacía y en este momento solo tenía en mente una forma de calmar a su mejor amigo, su miedo estaba atrayendo a las arenas negras que quedaban en el palacio…

Meme estaba demasiado preocupado y de hecho el único ser viviente que parecía no estar alterado era el dormido dragón de Hiccup

Meme se acercó a él y le despertó, Toothless se levantó de mala gana, miró la escena y rápidamente optó por su forma semi-humana, una forma que hace siglos no tomaba

**-¿Qué sucede?- **dijo Toothless preocupado por el estado en el que todos estaban

No fue necesaria una respuesta cuando el gemido de dolor de Jack, y el olor a sangre se hicieron presentes para él

**-¿Qué hacemos? ¡Y—yo no sé nada de partos! ¡Menos de uno masculino! A—además está fuera de tiempo- **dijo nerviosamente Hiccup que ya empezaba a perder toda pizca de cordura

Toothless rodó los ojos y se marchó de la habitación que era aun caos, tomo aire y se serenó antes de pensar en cómo proceder, sabía que si querían salvar a ambos individuos debía de calmar a todo en ese cuarto de lunáticos

¿Qué hacía su adorado jinete cuando algo le alteraba? Ah claro, salían a volar y Hiccup escuchaba el melódico canto de las estaciones, recordó que Jack había reproducido esa misma pieza en una pequeña caja de música, si la encontraba había esperanzas de que el chico se salvara al igual que el bebé

Miró a su alrededor y encontró a uno de los clones

**-Escúchame bien pedazo de hielo, tu amo está en peligro de muerte así que necesito que tú y tus compañeros me presten total atención- **dijo Toothless con determinación

Uno de los clones dio un paso enfrente e hizo una leve inclinación ante Toothless

**-Señor del fuego, la noche y los secretos, por nuestro amo seríamos capaces de todo… usted ordene que nosotros responderemos- **dijo el clon con seriedad

**-Bien… necesito que busquen la caja de música estacional de Jack, necesito mantas o algo que conserve la temperatura de cualquier cuerpo sin importar la temperatura a su alrededor, necesito también un balde de agua fría, unas tijeras, toallas, y algo suave- **dijo Toothless enlistando las cosas que necesitaría

Miró a los clones estáticos en sus lugares

**-Quiero esas cosas en manos de dos minutos en la sala o verán por qué soy señor del fuego- **dijo amenazadoramente

Los clones fueron por las cosas necesarias

Uno a uno los clones llegaban a la sala y dejaban las cosas en su lugar, Hiccup había salido del allí con Meme puesto que ambos no sabían qué hacer en ese momento y prefirieron no molestar ni estorbar

**-Toothless… ¿Sabes lo que haces?- **preguntó Hiccup a su dragón

**-Estoy seguro, ahora vete a buscar la caja, que nadie sabe dónde buscar- **dijo Toothless a Hiccup

**-De acuerdo- **dijo Hiccup yéndose a buscar la caja

Corrió por pasillos, cuartos, rampas, trampas, pero no aparecía la dichosa caja… hasta que encontró el laboratorio de Jack, allí estaba la caja, oculta por una tela suave y algo fría, se la llevó junto a la caja y volvió justo a tiempo, Jack había empezado a parir, una almohada se situaba debajo de sus caderas, había toallas a su alrededor adsorbiendo la sangre que escurría, pero allí todo lo que se escuchaba eran las quejas de Jack, gemidos de sufrimiento y palabras tartamudas de miedo

**-Maldita sea Jack, debes de relajarte, si no lo haces por ti al menos que sea para mantener un parto lo bastante estable como para que tu hijo nazca- **dijo Toothless algo molesto

Hiccup miró que le habían quitado a Jack un collar con una llave en forma de huevo, miró que la caja tenía dos cerraduras, la de enfrente era segura para guardar algo, la de atrás era para activar la música

Hiccup dio un par de vueltas en la cerradura trasera y una suave y hermosa música resonó en el lugar, era calmada, sencilla, una obra maestra. Jack se empezó a relajar y el trabajo de parto fue mucho más fácil, bueno "fácil" no sería la palabra correcta, lo correcto sería que la música hizo para Jack, que el parto fuera más llevadero. Dolor, sufrimiento, sentir como algo importante para él era quitado de su interior le hacía sentir vacío. Toothless, sacó el cuerpo del niño…

Pero el niño no hacía ruido alguno, no lloraba, no nada… estaba muy frío, sin pulso alguno, Toothless lo limpió y lo cubrió en mantas

**-Q—quiero verlo- **dijo Jack dolorosamente

**-E—en un momento Jack… Meme tiene que verlo primero- **dijo Toothless con lágrimas en sus ojos, Hiccup le miró y el dragón solo bajó la cabeza y negó

El jinete ahogó un sollozo y miró a Jack… puso nuevamente la canción hasta que el rey del hielo quedó profundamente dormido

Afuera Toothless lloraba con aquella creatura muerta en sus brazos…

**-Si hubiera sido más rápido… si tan solo… si tan solo no hubiera esperado tanto para ayudarle… él estaría con su niño en brazos y yo no cargaría con este peso en mis hombros- **dijo lamentándose el dragón

Hiccup salió unos minutos luego y cayó de rodillas abrazando el cuerpo de su dragón, nadie notó como un par de peludas orejas salían de un agujero en el piso

**-¿Qué es este lugar?- **dijo un asombrado Áster, mirando el lugar y asustando a Jinete y Dragón

**-Á—Áster… amigo este no es un buen momento…- **dijo Hiccup entrecortadamente

**-¿Qué tiene en brazos tu dragón?- **dijo Áster

**-Un pequeño que no debió de haber muerto- **dijo Toothless

Áster se acercó y miró el rostro del infante, redondeado, tranquilo, recién nacido, con tanto por lo que vivir

**-¿Pu—puedo cargarlo?- **preguntó indeciso Áster

Hiccup no respondió solo le pasó el cuerpo del niño y soltó a llorar aún más

**-Se parece a Frost… pero con rasgos del maldito de Black- **soltó repentinamente Bunny

**-Ese niño es producto de una violación… Áster… ese niño es hijo de Jack y de Pitch pero este último no lo sabe- **dijo Toothless

**-¿Qué?- **soltó sorprendido Áster

El Conejo miró de nuevo al niño y vio que era una perfecta copia de su padre si se le quitaban los oscuros rasgos de Pitch, miró como el pecho del niño subía y bajaba compasadamente, respirando con tranquilidad, miró como esos ojos dorados pestañearon un poco y suspiró resignado… hasta que se dio cuenta de que el niño estaba vivo…

**-Chicos… el niño… el niño está vivo- **dijo Áster con una pequeña sonrisa

Los otros dos espíritus se miraron contrariados y luego miraron también al niño. Era cierto, ese niño que había muerto segundos antes ahora respiraba y miraba con curiosidad los rostros de quienes le rodeaban…

Un largo llanto hizo que Jack despertara en de su adormecimiento y notó como 3 espíritus entraban… uno más alto que los otros dos… pero ninguno de ellos era dorado… notó las largas orejas de conejo y por poco le da un ataque cardiaco al ver al dueño de su corazón de sus sueños y esperanzas

**-¿Áster?- **preguntó con una pequeña pizca de miedo en la voz

**-Frostbite… te encontré por fin te encontré- **dijo Bunny sonriente y abrazando con suavidad el debilitado cuerpo de Jack

Jack estaba en shock total, no podía creer lo que le pasaba, su hijo había nacido y ahora su amor platónico llegaba y le abrazaba con cariño, en definitiva eso era un sueño… exacto, eso era, Meme estaba dándole dulces sueños, estaba en total negación a que eso pasara hasta que vio el collar en forma de medio corazón que colgaba del cuello de Áster junto la llave de su caja de música

**-E—esto es imposible… ¿Cómo me encontraste?- **dijo Jack con algo de sorpresa

**-Es fácil seguirle la pista a un espíritu que deja de tener fe, solo tuve que dejar que mis instintos me guiaran a ti- **dijo con simpleza Áster

**-¿Y mi hijo? ¿No estás molesto?- **preguntó con miedo

**-No negaré que me enfada un poco saber que ese hijo es tuyo y del maldito de Black… pero al menos me alivia pensar que no era tu intención quedar en ese estado -** dijo Bunny

Jack estaba feliz hasta que un leve temblor en el hielo le hizo comprender lo que supuso el nacimiento prematuro de su hijo, _**Miedo**_.

**-¡Clones!-** gritó con fuerza Jack

Todos miraron con extrañeza lo que hacía el joven papá… de un momento a otro… todo estaba oscuro, arenas negras se colaron en la sala y la maldita risa de Pitch hizo que el niño llorara, Hiccup y Toothless fueron jalados junto con el niño por los clones de Jack para escapar por un pasadizo secreto

**-¡Maldita sea! Ese imbécil de Pitch no nos dejará en paz-**

Jack solo estaba mirando a su alrededor, no traía su cayado, pero aun así podía congelar cosas, pero no era lo mismo, Áster ya tenía sus boomerangs en ambas manos y pronto todo en su alrededor era de arenas negras

**-Miren esto, Jack Frost y Bunnymund, que tierna escena- **dijo con burla el señor de las pesadillas

**-Pitch… ¿Qué quieres en este lugar?- **preguntó Jack estando alerta

**-Te quiero a ti por supuesto Jack- **dijo el oscuro ser

**-Primero muerto antes de estar a tu lado- **respondió Jack con algo de nervios

Jack chocó con la espalda de Bunny y le jaló una de sus orejas

_**-Si algo malo me pasa… quiero que tu lo cuides… júramelo- **_susurró Jack al oído de Bunny, quien solo pudo responder con un extrañado _"lo juro"_

**-Pronto no tendrás ese pensamiento Jack- **dijo Pitch mientras unas fuertes cadenas de arena negra aprisionaban tanto a Jack como a Bunny

Este último fue encadenado solamente para no estorbar

**-¿Qué planeas con esto?- **dijo Jack levemente alterado

**-Ya lo verás Jack- **dijo Pitch mientras finas arenas negras entraban al cuerpo de Jack

Jack sintió como si se ahogara, sintió dolor, mucho dolor, sentía como si algo le quemara por dentro, se sentía envenenado, pero no se rendiría, estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas, repeliendo esa dañina arena, gemía de dolor, pero eso no hacían que se doblegase… pero en esfuerzo del parto le estaba ganando, el final solo dos cosas quedaron sin corromper, su alma, y su corazón…

Sus ropas se oscurecieron y sus ojos también… el cabello blanco se volvió de obsidiana y la piel de un color ceniza

Pitch soltó una horrible risa y Jack se sintió libre, miró a Bunny y le susurró un callado "_lo lamento_"

Pitch desapareció al igual que Jack…

Bunny estaba en el piso, de caído, extrañado, adolorido pues había peleado contra las ataduras de Pitch… miró como Jack peleaba contra esa corrupción, pero también vio como perdía de a poco la batalla

Más tarde unos clones llegaron por él… diciéndole que estaban en el Polo Norte… pero Bunny estaba más centrado en la caja musical que Jack había fabricado para sí mismo…

Miró dentro de la caja y observó el pequeño y tierno huevo que había dentro… lleno de esperanzas que él mismo se encargaría de cuidar… y él mismo se encargaría de devolverle la pureza a Jack así se le fuera la vida en ello

Miró que aun lado del huevo había una nota…

"_**El nombre del príncipe de las heladas pesadillas: Ethan Frost"**_

Bunny sonrió un poco y decidió que él educaría a ese niño aunque no fuese su hijo propio… él se encargaría de que nada de oscuridad llegara a ese pequeño niño hijo de su adoración

* * *

_**Notas de la autora: ¡Que rápido publiqué hoy! Bueno quiero agradecer a la mayoría de ustedes por sus comentarios porque hubo algunos que no fueron tan alentadores… Sé que me gusta que me comenten pero eviten comparar mis escritos con otros… en especial los que son una copia casi exacta de otra… no es por ser mala onda pero lo que me han comentado:**_

_**Lady Lenore**_

_**Camille chan**_

_**Eso de que se parece o les recuerda a sus historias me dejó sacada de onda, no quiero de nuevo ese tipo de comentarios**_

_**En fin dejado eso de lado espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy**_

_**¡Nos leemos pronto y no olviden los comentarios!**_


End file.
